elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Catch the Lightning
|gold reward = |type = Miscellaneous |creatures = Wamasu |dlc = Base }} Catch the Lightning is a quest available in , south of the Chid-Moska Ruins. The Vestige must convince Drulis to wear an amulet to catch lightning from the Wamasu. Background A researcher and his apprentice are experimenting with an amulet that protects the wearer from wamasu lightning. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Drulis #Talk to Gathotar Walkthrough To begin the quest, the Vestige must seek Gathotar, a mage conducting an experiment related to the harvesting of magicka. "Oh, hello there. Didn't see you approach. Are you looking for work? If so, I seem to need a new assistant for my research." :What research? "I'm investigating the nature of magicka. My current assistant, Drulis, refuses to continue. I am fairly certain I've perfected by amulet, but the coward refuses to play his part." ::And what part is that? "Oh, it's perfectly safe, I assure you. I just need someone to put on the amulet and then irritate a wamasu until it emits lightning. Would you convince Drulis to continue our work? Or failing that, perhaps you can take his place." :::I'll see what I can do. "My research is vital to the study of spellcasting. This amulet may enable the safe and efficient harvesting of potent magicka, such as the wamasu's lightning. It's relatively safe, which makes Drulis's refusal so galling." ::::Why isn't Drulis convinced? "He tends to get hurt. If he'd just follow my instructions, all would go well. I told him to remove the codpiece last time. And not to touch the copper wire before that. He may be an old family friend, but he's not the swiftest boat in the river." One may question Gathotar once more. "Return once you've convinced Drulis to do his job. If he won't, perhaps you'd undertake it." :Why do you need wamasu lightning? "My research is vital to the study of spellcasting. This amulet may enable the safe and efficient harvesting of potent magicka, such as the wamasu's lightning. It's relatively safe, which makes Drulis's refusal so galling." The Vestige must then look for Drulis, located east of the Chid-Moska Ruins, along the river splitting Shadowfen from the rest of Black Marsh. "Did Gathotar send you? What's he want now? Shall I strip naked and chase thunderbugs?" :Gathotar needs to collect wamasu lightning. "That's his problem. He must be crazy if he thinks I'll suffer through another of his experiments. Did he tell you about the magicka-storing belt? Nearly cut me in two." ::He wants to store magicka in the amulet as well. "He's tried that too many times to count, and I have the scars to prove it. I've been bait for cave trolls and dug through dung piles, but getting myself shocked to death isn't research. It's torture." :::What's so special about the amulet? "The amulet would be a catalyst for spells Gathotar has been researching. He hopes to use it to recharge staves more quickly. Well, I found a wamasu for him, but I won't be his test guar any longer." ::::Persuade] The amulet sounds safe. I'm sure he means you no harm. "Perhaps you're right. He hasn't killed me yet. Though he might succeed this time. Let him know I'll test it shortly." ::::If you won't collect the lightning, I will. " " Drulis may be spoken to again. "Good luck with Gathotar. He's a stubborn old Nord." Once the lightning is caught in either way, the Vestige must return to Gathotar for their pay. ;Convincing Drulis "Have you spoken to Drulis?" :Drulis agreed to collect wamasu lightning for you. "Excellent! He'll be perfectly safe. Well, assuming he avoids its gaping maw and other pointy bits, that is." ;Catching the Lightning Reward *36–151 * Journal ru:Поймать молнию Category:Online: Shadowfen Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests